


Watching Horizons

by Luna (lunasky)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasky/pseuds/Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts).



> A different take on Episode 1.13. Many thanks to hypertwink for the beta!!

Dyson fixed his eyes on the opening of the cave and the dark clouds that were closing in. His nostrils flared. The air smelled like electricity; sharp and acidic, but this was no ordinary thunderstorm. In the distance, the Raijū were dancing from tree to tree like little balls of lightning and fire.

“Are you going to help me?” Lauren asked him again.

He tore his eyes away from the coming storm and turned around. Lauren was lying down with her back against a rock. She was getting worse. Her face was ashen and blood was starting to seep through the makeshift bandage on her side.

“You shouldn’t have come,” Dyson said in response. He was still bitter and angry about how it had all gone down.

 

 _“It’s not enough that you lied to me about my mother,” Bo said, storming in to their new headquarters. She was armed to the teeth with daggers and bows, sword out and covered in blood. “But now you’ve risked Kenzi’s life by asking her to retrieve some rock for you?”_

 _On the other side of the room, The Ash had clasped his hands together and raised an eyebrow while the guards at the door quickly closed it again and bolted it shut._

 _Bo wiped her sword on her pants and flicked some flesh off her glove onto the floor. Dyson wanted to say something to her, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be well received. Bo hadn’t spoken to him since he’d told her the truth about Aife._

 _Trick swallowed and avoided looking at The Ash. Windows rattled against the onslaught of rabid bats outside; their shrieking dulled only a bit by the reinforced glass. “Kenzi was helping me. And it’s not just a rock. It’s the Stone of Binding. It can end this war immediately and save untold lives.”_

 _“I’ve never heard of this rock,” Lauren said from her corner behind a computer._

 _Dyson rolled his eyes. For someone who wasn’t even Fae, Lauren certainly put on the airs of someone who was a Fae expert. “I’m not surprised,” he drawled. “It was made almost seven thousand years ago.”_

 _“We believe the Fae Ra made it some time during the fourth dynasty of Ancient Egypt,” Trick explained. “It is what allowed the Pharaohs of the time to prosper in relative peace.”_

 _“As I said,” Bo interrupted, glaring at them both. “It’s a damn rock. And I expect some help from the people who put her in danger in the first place.”_

 _“I’ll help,” Lauren offered timidly, looking at The Ash and then at Bo when The Ash didn’t object. “If…if she’s hurt, I should go with you.”_

 _Bo turned her attention to Lauren, hesitated for a moment and then nodded._

 _As Trick was about to speak, Dyson quickly jumped in. Damn Trick for making him lie to Bo in the first place and damaging her trust in him. He was going to be damned if he didn’t help her out now. “I’ll go,” he offered. He gave Bo a reassuring smile. “We’ll get her back.”_

 _But Bo’s expression didn’t soften toward him. “We’d better.”_

 

The wind howled and Dyson stepped away from Lauren and forced his mind to calm. It was pointless getting angry at Lauren. He walked to the edge of the cave where the remains of the Sphinx they had killed had turned to dust and were being scattered in the wind.

“Do you love her?” Lauren asked after a few minutes of silence.

He ignored her and continued to watch the horizon. Lauren persisted. “Do you?”

Dyson answered only because it was slightly less painful that listening to Lauren harass him. “More than you’ll ever know.”

That quieted her. When he glanced back, he found her studying him. “Then agree to help heal me,” she said. “Bo will try to. It’s…it’s just going to take a lot out of her if she does it alone. I’m asking you because I care about her. Because she needs to be as strong as possible to get us through this.”

Dyson rolled his eyes. “How noble of you then to suggest this.”

Lauren tried to shift but immediately doubled over in pain. After a moment she braced her hands on her side and looked back up again. She tried to appear calm but her heartbeat echoed across the cave, shuttering and weakening with every beat. Sweat made the hair stick to her face and the circles under her eyes were almost black.

“I don’t want to die,” she said quietly.

Dyson clenched his fists. If Bo didn’t come back soon, he wouldn’t have any decision to make about helping her at all.

Lauren rested her head against the rocks and closed her eyes and Dyson moved closer to her. He didn’t necessarily want Lauren to die, he just wanted her to stay away from Bo. He snapped his fingers by her ears.

“You should stay awake.”

Lauren opened her bleary eyes.

He racked his brain for some way to engage her and keep her talking. He could feel her slipping away and she needed to keep her focus. So he asked her the one thing he could think of.

“Do you love her?”

Lauren crooked her eyebrow but offered him a small smile. “Yes,” she said. “I guess that complicates things.”

~~~

The sun was setting, casting dark shadows in the recesses of the cave, but the crackling from the Raijū lit Lauren’s face in a sickly orange glow. They raged as they tried to slip past the wards Dyson had set, setting a nearby tree on fire instead.

A scraping sound from the back of the cave made Dyson look up. Even in the darkness he could see Bo dragging Kenzi along beside her. Immediately, he got up and ran to her, putting an arm around Kenzi and hoisting her up.

Bo let him take Kenzi and then ran to Lauren’s side. “Oh no, no, no.”

Dyson sat Kenzi down close to the large rock. Kenzi drifted in and out of consciousness, but at least her heartbeat was strong. Lauren’s eyes were closed and she was breathing in short, shallow breaths. He crouched down next to Bo and put a hand on her arms just as Bo was reaching for Lauren’s face. “Wait.”

Bo shook her head. “I can’t. I have to do this now. I can give her my strength--enough to keep her alive and get her to a hospital--“

“But at too great a cost.” Dyson paused and weighed the words he was about to utter. He wasn’t quite sure it wouldn’t be easier between him and Bo if Lauren died right here, but he didn’t win his battles like this. “Take some from me first and give it to her. You need your strength.”

Bo looked at him. “Are you sure?”

He nodded.

She brought her hands up to his face and right away he felt the familiar heat rise within him at the touch of her hands. He caught her eyes: there was fear, exhaustion and weariness there but the burning anger she had held onto for the last few days had finally slid away. He sank into her hands and felt her drawing his qi up, closer to the surface where she could take it. The tension in his body increased, knowing what was to come and anticipating it. She gave him a small smile and seemed to say thank you, and without pause, leaned her face towards him and opened her mouth.

~~~

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done to me?” Lauren asked.

Dyson turned from the window in the hospital room where he’d been surveying the damage from the Dark attack last night. Outside, there were decaying flowers and black mounds where bushes used to be. Someone had burnt all the chlorophyll out of the plants, leaving black grass and sickly trees as far as the eyes could see. And Dyson’s eyes could see very far.

He faced Lauren who was lying on the bed. “You’re welcome.”

Taking the cell phone out of his pocket, he quickly dialed the number he’d been given. The Ash had wanted to know personally when she awoke. The doctors had managed to save her spleen but it had been touch and go for a while. If he had trusted The Ash not to have ulterior motives, he would have thought that he actually cared for this human.

When he was done, he put the phone away and crossed his arms in a defensive posture. Lauren was not looking at him with the grateful expression that was befitting his actions. In fact, for someone who had been unconscious for the last three days, she was pretty angry.

“How much of your energy did you give me?” Lauren spat out. “I can feel you in my head! You’re in my dreams, on my skin, in my mouth! It’s like I can taste your scent on my tongue and all I can smell is wet dog everywhere.”

For the first time since the war started two weeks ago, Dyson threw his head back and laughed.

~~~

Dyson hated hospitals. They smelled like bleach and antiseptic and there were too many people willing to needle you and poke you if you didn’t stop them in time. It may also have been why he didn’t like Lauren very much and that was before she had started flirting with Bo. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his head as a nurse hurried past him into another room. She wouldn’t meet his eyes.

It was like that all over. Most humans had fled the city but those who had remained were looking increasingly scared and haggard.

He stood outside Lauren’s hospital room, staring at the beige, non-descript walls while Bo was inside visiting Lauren. The bitter taste of anger and jealousy coated his mouth. Lauren had asked for some privacy with Bo and Bo hadn’t told him to stay.

Dyson leaned against the door and trained his ears towards the voices in the room.

“How are you feeling?” Bo asked.

“Tired. Sore. Thank you for saving me.”

Dyson rolled his eyes. That was a much nicer thank-you than the one he’d received. There was a small pause before Bo continued. “It was Dyson, you know. He offered me his energy to give to you.”

“I know. When I was unconscious, he was in my dreams. I couldn’t seem to get away from him.”

Bo chuckled. “It’ll wear off over time as your body restore’s its own qi.”

“He loves you, you know,” Lauren said quietly. Dyson tensed at the unexpected turn of the conversation. His body coiled, waiting to see what she would say next. Lauren was in a position to further damage his relationship with Bo and his body was ready to burst into the room to stop her, if she did.

“He has a funny way of showing his affections,” Bo replied. “He lied to me. He knew that more than anything else, I wanted information about my mother and he withheld it from me.”

“I know,” Lauren continued in a calm voice. “But his loyalty to Trick and you for that matter, seems to supersede the vow he made to The Ash and breaking that vow is punishable by death. That puts him in a very awkward position. I think he regrets lying to you.”

“Maybe,” Bo conceded. “But why are you speaking for him? I thought you didn’t like him very much.”

Dyson wanted to know the answer to that question as well.

Lauren was silent for several seconds. “Things are complicated between the three of us. But having spent the last three days with him in my head has made me realize something. If you don’t want to forgive me, I hope you forgive him. He’s…”

A squeaky wheel from a cart caught Dyson’s attention as a janitor came by. He gave Dyson a wide berth and then parked his cart in the hall and went inside a room.

Dyson silently cursed him and quickly turned his attention back to the conversation in Lauren’s room, but he’d missed whatever else Lauren had said.

“Does this mean you’re not interested in us anymore?” Bo asked.

“I didn’t say that.”

Dyson didn’t know what to make of any of it, but when he heard the soft sound of a kiss, he stopped listening. He had no idea what Lauren had meant, but he recognized that she wasn’t giving up either. He walked over to the janitor’s cart, grabbed all the towels he could carry and then strode into to Lauren’s room without knocking on the door.

“I have some fresh towels,” he called out as Bo pulled away from Lauren.

Both women gave him dirty looks, which he smiled at and ignored before unloading the armful of towels on the bed between them.

“Dyson!” Bo and Lauren yelled in unison while picking up the towels and throwing them back at him.

~~~

Dyson walked down the halls of the compound toward the rooms Bo and Kenzi had been assigned in the east wing. Though Bo still hadn’t officially sided with the Light, she and Kenzi had needed a safe place to sleep and Dyson had vouched for them. The fact that Bo and Dyson had saved Lauren’s life probably hadn’t hurt either.

The Ash was feeling generous today.

He knocked on Bo’s door and looked down at the wilted sprig of rosemary he was carrying. He held it out for her when she opened the door.

“Aw, Dyson. You shouldn’t have.” Bo’s words held more than a little sarcasm.

“I didn’t want to come here empty-handed but all they had left in the kitchen was this and some fish heads.”

Bo’s frown eased and a small smile played on her lips. “Oh. Well, good choice then.” She took the rosemary from him and led him into her room.

The quarters weren’t large. Each person had a bed, a small chest to store their clothes and a chair or two for sitting. Bo’s room felt even smaller though because Lauren was occupying one of the chairs.

“I was hoping we would have a chance to talk,” Dyson said, turning his back on Lauren and facing Bo. “Alone.”

This time Bo did smile. “I know. But--“ A knock on the door interrupted her.

“Oh. My. God. Bo, I have nothing to wear! Did you know that The Ash is throwing a big shindig in my honor tonight? Apparently that rock is pretty freakin’ important.” Kenzi came into Bo’s room, oblivious to what she was barging into.

Then again, Dyson amended that thought. He was fairly sure Kenzi wasn’t oblivious to anything, she merely didn’t care if she was interrupting.

“All I have is my ripped jeans and this t-shirt. I can’t be made an honorary Fae hero dressed like this. I’ll be remembered as Kenzi the Slob for the next thousand years.” Kenzi’s eyes landed on Lauren and then flew to Dyson. Her lips were twisted in humor. “I thought wolves didn’t like to share,” she said.

Dyson gave her a tight smile. “We don’t.”

“Okay, so I’m not borrowing any of your shirts, that’s for sure,” Kenzi gave him another smile and a whirl, grabbing Bo’s hands and dragging her out into the hall. “You have to help me! You have powers of persuasion. Maybe you can find me a nice cape or something blue. Blue’s my color. It looks very sophisticated…”

“Sorry,” Bo called out as she disappeared from sight. “I’ll be right back.”

And with that, Dyson once again, found himself in a room alone with Lauren. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the wall. He tucked his chin into his chest and prepared to wait.

“I convinced Bo to have us both here,” Lauren said, obviously not understanding that he didn’t want to talk to her. He glared at her but she continued. “I thought we might find a compromise.”

Despite himself, Dyson found himself responding. “Compromise is impossible.”

Lauren got up off the chair and came closer, stopping directly in front of him. “I think you know more than enough about compromise. You’re in the middle of this battle between The Ash and Trick. He’s going to use this dinner tonight to take credit for sending Kenzi after the Stone, forcing Trick to declare him a liar. If Trick does, then he starts a succession war which is insane with the Dark waiting for an opening to launch an attack. If Trick doesn’t, then The Ash gains more sway amongst the Elders that might have followed Trick. What are you going to do then?”

Dyson studied her. She had healed well from the ordeal in the cave though she still favored her injured side when she moved around. Unexpectedly, she no longer treated him with the usual deference she gave any Fae in her presence. He wondered if she imagined them friends now. He gave her a dark look. “I will do what I have to.”

Lauren threw her hands up in the air and started pacing slowly around the small room. “You’re impossible sometimes, you know that?”

Finally, Lauren turned to face him again. She seemed to have made a decision because her mouth was set in a thin line. “We both love Bo. But she is what she is and I think you’re making a mistake if you’re hoping she’s going to change her nature and have a monogamous relationship with you.”

“I am well aware of her nature,” Dyson said, coldly.

“Then why do you hate me so much?” Lauren asked. She tucked an errant strand of her hair behind her ear but it seemed pointless because it slid right back out again. “Isn’t it better to know who she’s with when she’s not with you? Isn’t it better to know than to imagine all sorts of scenarios being played out in dark bars or alleyways. Unless you have some ostrich tendencies I don’t know about and prefer to bury your head in the sand.” She said the last part not unkindly.

Dyson rolled his eyes and then smirked. “You may not be aware of it, but Bo appreciates a bed with soft sheets. I don’t think I have to worry about alleyways.”

Lauren looked away and didn’t meet his eyes. “I suppose you’re right.”

Suddenly, despite not really wanting to know the answer, Dyson heard the words tumbling out of his mouth. “Have you slept with her?”

Lauren didn’t need to reply because he saw the answer written on her face. A ball of anger started forming in the pit of his stomach. Lauren reached out and grabbed his arm but he knocked her away.

“Don’t touch me,” he spat out.

But Lauren apparently didn’t understand or was stupid or something because she reached for his other arm and forced him to face her. ”Dyson, are you really going to make her choose between us?”

He snarled and spun her around, pushing her up against the wall. He used the arm she had grabbed to pin her in place. “Why do you say that I must accept her nature and then demand that I change my own? I don’t know what you want from me, but I can’t stand here and listen to lurid tales of how you fucked her in her bed!”

Lauren’s face paled and he could smell the fear on her. He took a step back and released her. He’d breathed her scent too many times these last few days.

Lauren readjusted her sweater. “I’m not suggesting that at all. I’m suggesting a compromise. Just you, me and Bo. If she’s willing, of course. Together or separate, whatever works between us. We’re the ones that hurt her. Maybe we could try and give this to her.”

“Are you suggesting a schedule?” Dyson asked. The very idea seemed disgusting, unnatural and ridiculous. As if in agreement to how distasteful that scenario was, the bats started up their nightly attack on the compound with some particularly loud screeching.

Lauren shook her head as she covered her ears. “Not quite.”

~~~

Bo opened the door and came in, carrying a piece of fine, red silk. Dyson looked past her but Kenzi was no where to be seen.

“She’s trying to find something that will match the blue jumper I found for her,” Bo said to his unasked question. Then she twirled the silk languidly between her fingers. “Isn’t this gorgeous? There’s a woman spinning bolts of this down the hall and she gave this to me. Strange woman. She has this horrible scar on her face…”

Dyson gently took it from her hands and laid it on the chair. “Bo, we really need to talk.”

Lauren had moved to Bo’s other side. Bo looked from Dyson to Lauren and back to him again. She gave them a nervous smile. In the silence, the pounding and shrieking of the bats flying against the window echoed in the room.

“Seriously, what is with all those bats?” Bo asked.

Dyson reached forward and touched the side of her face. He was always amazed at the warmth and softness of her skin. On her other side, Lauren was threading her fingers through Bo’s hair. The intimate gesture made his stomach clench and he forced himself to relax and let it go. Instead, he concentrated on his own body and the things he still had to say to Bo.

He turned Bo’s face toward him and she leaned into his hand. “I’m sorry,” he said, meaning it completely. “I wanted to tell you the truth about your mother, but I couldn’t. It won’t happen again. There are no vows that supersede this promise I’m making to you.”

At that Lauren lifted her head and caught his eye.

“Do you have a problem with that?” he asked Lauren.

Lauren shook her head. She was about to say something when Bo untangled herself from their hands and took a step back so she could see them both. “Wait. What’s going on here with you two?”

Dyson looked pointedly at Lauren.

Lauren cleared her throat and proceeded nervously. “I…I wanted the chance to apologize as well. It seems that we both hurt you because we had other loyalties. I will speak to The Ash and make him understand that I will not compromise your trust again.”

Bo took Lauren’s hand in her own. “Won’t The Ash be pissed?”

Lauren shrugged. “Probably. But I suspect he’ll have other things to worry about in the coming days.”

“Okay,” Bo said slowly, still eyeing them. Then she reached forward and took Dyson’s hand in her free one. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate the apologies but…that doesn’t explain this.” She lifted her hands, each one of which was holding one of their hands.

Lauren stepped closer to Bo and brushed Bo’s hair off her shoulder. Then Lauren leaned in and kissed Bo’s neck.

It was easier this time to resist the urge to pull Lauren off of Bo and Dyson wasn’t entirely happy about that either. He brought Bo’s hand up to his mouth and instead laid kisses along its length until he was pressed up against her other side. He trailed his finger over Bo’s lips and offered her a smile.

“This is a test of sorts,” he said when Lauren didn’t explain. “To see if I can compromise my nature with yours. If you’re not interested in this…”

“I didn’t say that baby,” Bo said returning his smile ten-fold and giving him access to her neck. “Are you okay with this Lauren?”

Lauren nodded. “He’s learning compromise and I get to have you as well and not risk having my head chewed off one night when the moon’s full.”

Bo smiled and tugged them both toward the bed. Dyson gave Lauren another look, pointing to the bed with a nod of his head and Lauren merely smiled. They fell into it easily with the bats still flying outside.

~~~

Dyson would have thought it would be more awkward than this, if he’d allowed himself to imagine any of this at all. He would have thought that the gentle way Lauren curved around Bo, at the way she kissed Bo’s skin and caressed her breasts would have sent him into a jealous rage, but he hadn’t counted on Bo’s special gifts.

Bo took from them in turn; first Lauren, then him, taking a little of their energy and then returning it back to them so that Dyson received a breath containing something from all of them. The only other time he’d received this from Bo, he’d been so close to death, he hadn’t paid much attention to the aftereffects. He hadn’t been able to appreciate how the infusion of energy brought everything into focus. How it heightened his awareness and engulfed him in his senses. But more than that, it was like receiving a piece of each of them and he finally understood why Lauren had been so unsettled by the experience in the cave.

He could feel what each of them was feeling. When he caressed Bo’s skin, he could feel the warmth through his fingertips and at the same time, feel what it felt like to her from the essences inside him.

He could feel Bo’s hunger and it pulled something deep and primal in him. He could feel Lauren’s wonder, her own hunger for Bo’s body and the desire she had to give Bo everything she could. It was unsettling and intense. He slid around so that he was behind Bo, let her lean on him as Lauren slid down her body, spread Bo’s legs and used her fingers and tongue to tease Bo open. Dyson watched and it didn’t kill him. He felt the slickness coating Lauren’s fingers and the feel of her inside Bo and it didn’t destroy him. It didn’t burn him up in a jealous rage; it just made him want her even more.

Eventually Lauren moved away, kissing a path down Bo’s legs until Bo turned around to face Dyson. Bo’s eyes were glowing and Dyson gladly gave up more of his energy for her. She sucked and shuddered as he lay her down and entered her, sliding easily into her warmth. The heat was intoxicating. Bo smiled at him and swung her hand out in search of Lauren, guiding her to kneel over Bo’s face so that she could return the favor Lauren had given her.

Dyson sat on his heels, wrapping Bo’s legs around his hips so he could thrust inside her. Lauren sat across from him, trying to hold herself up on her knees while Bo ate her out, but falling forward or to the side when she lost her balance.

Without thinking, Dyson leaned forward and braced his hands on either side of Bo. “Lean on me,” he whispered to Lauren. He found the new angle brought a new burst of pleasure and awareness. Bo moaned and gripped him tighter and Lauren leaned forward reaching for his shoulders.

He felt Bo’s tongue inside Lauren. He felt Lauren’s orgasm starting to build as her muscles started to tighten. He felt the power increasing inside Bo and together each new sensation increased the tension inside him. Any restraint he’d felt at the beginning was completely gone as he begged Bo for release.

Because there was no doubt Bo was in control. This was truly her element and her skin was shimmering with power. Bo arched her back and then Lauren cried out, falling against him and pushing Dyson over the edge. He was falling with both of them, throwing his head back with a roar as he fell into an abyss where nothing existed except the torturous pleasure coursing through his veins.

It seemed to go on for an eternity.

~~~

Dyson sat on the edge of the bed and watched the sun start to rise over the horizon. They had missed The Ash’s dinner last night and whatever fall-out had come from Trick’s actions or inactions.

Frankly, Dyson was a little surprised Kenzi hadn’t come barging in again to find out where they were.

Bo and Lauren still lay tangled in the sheets together, sleeping peacefully. He wondered if he could truly live like this, sharing Bo with whomever she wanted and decided not to think too heavily on it for now. In the rising sun, he couldn’t yet tell that the grass was burned outside or that the rocks littering the ground were actually the carcasses of the bats that had beat themselves to death against their walls. The truth was that the landscape around them was changing day by day and he had no idea what it would look like to them in the morning.


End file.
